


Soul and Ink

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, tattoo!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wasn’t there for every tattoo, even though he now gets to admire them every day. </p><p>(inspired by <a href="http://suitfer.tumblr.com/post/70625966311/what-if-in-the-future-kurt-gets-more-tattoos-and">this gorgeous fanart</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my mind, inspired by [suitfer](http://suitfer.tumblr.com/)'s beautiful work. The tiny tattoos at the beginning of the paragraphs are taken from suitfer's artwork!

I should ink my skin, with your name

[Wake Me Up - Ed Sheeran]

  
  


Blaine wasn’t there for every tattoo, even though he now gets to admire them every day. 

 

There’s the white rose on Kurt’s left shoulder. Back when Kurt got it, Blaine was still in Lima - miles and pain between them after their breakup. The first time he saw it, he reverently kissed each petal, drowning in the sweet moans and hums that spilled past Kurt’s lips. 

 

  


 

Then there’s the skull on his right upper arm. It was a grey day at the end of February, they had been living together for two years by then. 

 

“Death touched me, I want it on my skin”, Kurt said, the naked line of his spine tantalising in the morning light. 

 

“Do you want me to come with you?”, Blaine asked. 

 

Kurt shook his head, stray chestnut bangs framing his face. “This is something I need to do on my own.”

 

That afternoon when Blaine fucked him slightly harder than usual, Kurt’s gasps exploding in his ears. There was no need for words, he just felt that was what Kurt needed.

 

  


 

The wolves came as a surprise. The proof that even after all the years spent loving each other and growing together, Kurt still was a mystery sometimes. Blaine felt privileged to be the one who got to explore the beautiful, still partly uncharted continent that Kurt was. 

 

It was October and the trees in Central Park were already tinged in reds and yellows and burgundies. Blaine was practicing at home when Kurt came back from Vogue. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you so early, babe.”

 

“Surprise! Now hurry up and dress, your boyfriend demands your assistance.” Kurt was excited, Blaine could tell from how fast he had managed to say that sentence. 

 

“Something happened at work?”, he asked. Kurt shook his head, though, already pushing Blaine towards their bedroom.

 

“No time for questions, honey. Hurry up.”

 

Once on the underground, Blaine tried to wheel the truth out of Kurt, who instead kept changing topic and flashing him those disarming smiles - the ones made only for Blaine - all grey eyes and perfectly white teeth. 

 

As they made their way across the Village, though, Blaine’s mind caught up.

 

“Another one?”, he asked. Kurt simply nodded, smile never faltering. “You never asked me to come with you before”, the simple thought was enough to make Blaine feel warm from head to toes.

 

He didn’t have any tattoos himself, but he figured getting one must be an intimate experience. After all a tattoo was forever, your thoughts and emotions inked on your skin.

 

“This time it is about you and me”, Kurt replied, a tender smile on his lips. Blaine didn’t think twice before leaning forward and kissing him. He tasted of chapstick and cinnamon. 

 

“Then aren’t you going to tell me what it is?”, Blaine tried one last time. 

 

“No, sir. You will have to wait and see.”

 

Watching the drawing come to life on Kurt’s skin was mesmerizing. Blaine couldn’t avert his gaze from the beginning until the end. Kurt’s choice took him by surprise. The wolves were beautiful, fierce and elegant and tied to each other in a circle which instantly made him think about him and Kurt - about the way they made their own circle, through good and bad times.

He wanted to ask why the wolves, among all the other possible animals, but he thought it would be better to wait until they could be on their own.

 

“I know you want to ask me why”, Kurt said as soon as he closed the apartment door. He grinned wickedly before making his way to the bedroom. “Come here, I’ll show you.”

 

Kurt unbuttoned his shirt, eyes never leaving Blaine’s, glinting like molten mercury and drawing Blaine closer and closer. He then took Blaine’s hand and guided him in front of the mirror. Standing in front of Blaine, facing the mirror, he carefully lifted the bandage. 

 

“What do you see?”, he asked, his voice igniting fireworks at the base of Blaine’s spine.

 

“I...two wolves. Is that...us?”

 

Kurt nodded and guided Blaine’s hand up until his fingertips brushed over the tail of the grey wolf.

 

“This is me and you are the black one.”

 

“But why wolves?”

 

Kurt smiled, turning around to face Blaine, their noses brushing. Blaine could hear his heart thudding in his ears. 

 

“Because there are times when I feel like one. When I look back at all the way I walked and all the battles. And when I look at you I see a wolf inside of you too...beautiful and brave and mine.”

 

  


 

“Will it hurt?”, Blaine asked, barely a whisper.

 

“A bit, but nothing you can’t endure, honey”, Kurt replied from where he sat. He had gone first and his tattoo was already bandaged. 

 

The idea had been Blaine’s. After having proposed to Kurt just a few days before, it was about time for him to get his love inked on his skin. They spent a whole night thinking about the design, a couple of bottles of wine and Kurt’s naked skin warm against him.

 

“Blackbird”, Kurt had said. Just a simple word. Blaine had kissed him. 

 

The needle sank in over and over and Blaine gritted his teeth, clasping Kurt’s hand. He thought about the young boy with striking azure-grey eyes who had sung for Pavarotti in Dalton’s common room. He thought of the boy who had worn a crown and danced at prom. He thought of the man who had accepted to marry him. 

 

Once the tattooed healed, Kurt lavished it with kisses, Blaine’s breath stuttering in his lungs with each feather-like touch.

 

“It feels like I’ve a piece of you written on my skin”, Blaine murmured.

 

Kurt smiled, oh so beautifully. “You have always had all of me”, he replied.

 


End file.
